Krogan: POSTED FROM: URDNOT COALITION NEWS DISCUSSION
''POSTED FROM: URDNOT COALITION NEWS DISCUSSION FORUMS is one of the retrospective articles prepared by CDN members to illustrate the events and changes that occurred during the year following the Reaper War.'' POSTED FROM: URDNOT COALITION NEWS DISCUSSION FORUMS The Rising Tide: Of the New Golden Age of Tuchanka, an annotated set of news articles, official documents and statistics, compiled by Gothteng Velos: Citizens of the Galaxy, as I lay, I see not a galaxy broken, a Krogan people only now even realizing what the genophage truly took from us, and not quite capable of understanding what, exactly, its curing has given us back. I do not see a galaxy divided by bitterness and resentment, disconnected from the de-activation of the Mass Relay’s. What I see, as I enter the final days of my millennia long life, is hope. Hope for the Krogan. Hope for Progress. Hope for change. And I hope to share that hope with you, posthumously, I hope that you enjoy this compilation, and I hope that in this fragile time, you exceed the expectations of the cynical, and forge a new golden age for the Krogan. Tuchanka Reconnected to Mass Relay network, Krogan rejoice. Source: TGW Early yesterday, the Tuchankan relay was re-opened, resulting in a flood of traffic to and from the former-DMZ. Urdnot Wrex, as well as the Krogan detachment that assisted in the Battle of Earth, were in the first ships to cross back into the DMZ. Tuchanka has become nearly unrecognizable over the past few months. The destruction of the twin shroud systems has resulted in the atmospheric disturbances and hellish conditions the structures suppressed to come back in full force. Mortality rates have soared, especially in light of the Krogan’s now weakened biology, but morale has never been higher among the clans. The many warring clans have begun to form larger power blocs in the wake of the Reaper War, the largest being the Urdnot Coalition and the Dimas Plains Alliance, both of which have begun campaigns of social reform to herald the end of the Genophage. Multiple parties, including the Urdnot Coalition and Republic of Ghurst, have applied for Embassies on the citadel, though some clans are insisting on remaining separate from galactic society. Most of the applications are pending, save for the Urdnot, who even now have begun to set up their embassy. Several salarian groups are protesting the move as ‘dangerous’, though-Full Text here (This is where it began, at least for the Krogan. Our Golden Age began the cure of the genophage and re-entry not merely into galactic community, but as a species on equal standing with its peers, instead of leashed varren. Follow not the thick-crested idiots of Weyrloc and Gatatog, integration, peaceful integration, is the best way forward for the Krogan.) Mordin Solus Memorial Tournament announced Amid growing discontent between clans by the Bitter Sea, mostly over territorial claims between clans Veloc and Weyrloc, the Urdnot Coalition has recreated the ancient krogan sport of Khorgha. Khorgha is a violent, bloody competition where competitors, among other things, jousted atop Kakliosaurs, recently rediscovered in an archaeology dig of pre-first contact krogan ruins on Tuchanka. Overlord Wrex has declared that that the Coalition’s annual tournament will be played to honor both Mordin Solus, the scientist who made the cure possible, and the ancestors of modern krogan, from before the genophage and rebellions. The tournament will be held at--Full Text here (Hah! It has been mere weeks since we have rejoined the galaxy, and already our old culture begins to re-emerge. Our sons and daughters shall be true krogan, not the fatalistic, mercenary trash that we’ve been for the past thousand years.) Clan Weyrloc Abandons Tuchanka Amid negotiations with CDEM on the desire for krogan fleets to be rebuilt, Clan Weyrloc has decided to leave Tuchanka, and have left for deeper regions of the DMZ with the entirety of their fleet. In a statement, Speaker For the Clan Weyrloc Dovak has declared-- Full Text here (Hah, the Weyrloc are fools, resist the urge to follow their example. With access to shipyards and the galactic economy, the clans loyal to their own homeland will outstrip them soon, and without sacrificing our real culture for misplaced rage and fatalism.) New Shroud project announced Today, the Urdnot shaman "Eve" announced that the Urdnot Coalition has begun construction on a new shroud project, in order to mitigate the disastrous effects of the shrouds destruction during the Reaper War. Several organizations, including Tuchankan based Corel Heavy Industries, Veloc United, and, in a show of political goodwill, salarian company --Full Text here Ghurst Forgadra denounces Dalatrass Linron’s accusations After repeated accusations claiming that attacks on Sur’Kesh are a result of renewed krogan aggression from the Dalatrass, Minister Forgrada of the Republic of Ghurst has come out, condemning both the attacks and Linron’s accusations. In a statement earlier today, Forgadra claimed that “If the Krogan were seeking revenge for the genophage, it’d be a bit more noticeable than scattered murders.” --Full Text here (Look, a Krogan, not merely disavowing violence, but doing it diplomatically, in the sphere of galactic politics. It should be obvious why this is amazing.) First Tuchankan Fleet begins production After negotiations with CDEM concluded late last month, Corel Heavy Industries and the Gothteng-Dinroth alliance have declared that Tuchanka shall no longer require CDEM’s protection, and have begun construction of two orbital shipyards, and have declared their intent to create a ‘Tuchankan Defense Fleet’ shortly afterwards. --Full Text here CDEM draws down presence in Tuchankan cluster, krogan leaders declare them ‘allies, not jailers’ As CDEM forces have begun to pull out of Tuchanka, as part of an agreement to eliminate CDEM presence in the cluster by the end of 2190. Various Krogan Leaders, including Veloc Smaug, Urdnot "Eve", and Dinroth Flar, have called for Krogan to not take advantage of CDEM’s weakness. The female Urdnot shaman has claimed that now CDEM ‘is an ally’ and went on to say that ‘CDEM’s role is no longer that of our jailer and oppressor, now they are our allies, helping us keep the peace until we are ready to do it ourselves’. --Full Text here Urdnot Aerospace goes public, unveils Kalanda Class Frigates Today, fledgling megacorporation Urdnot Aerospace has gone public within minutes of unveiling its new System Defense Frigate. Stock prices fluctuated wildly over the first few hours of its opening, though it ended a good ten percent above its opening price of 24 credits a share. --Full Text here WAR After months of rising tensions over territory between the Dinroth-Gothteng Alliance and the Republic of Ghurst, war has been declared over the territory. The Republic, Yesterday, has claimed that it will not surrender until the Alliance has ceded territory that it has claimed, while the alliance is demanding that Ghurst forces pull back beyond the Wredat mountains. --Full Text here Dinroth-Gothteng declares Victory Earlier today, The Alliance declared victory against the Republic of Ghurst after almost two months of low scale warfare. The war resulted in almost a million casualties, and resulted in the Republic losing almost seventy miles of territory along the border with the Alliance. --Full Text here (We may be entering a Golden Age, but war is just as much a part of the Krogan as ever. We must remember not to wage pointless wars of extermination, but to fight as the Alliance has, honorably, for an objective, and with bravery. Mere subjugation is no longer good enough, if we are to build empires, then we must also learn to rule and fight properly, instead of as bloodthirsty idiots.) Infrastructure Projects completed Several major infrastructure projects, including the Urdnot-Veloc highway, and the Ordrak spaceport, have been completed over the past few days, and major trade between the now-connected clans has begun in earnest as a result. --Full Text here Kherat and Shiagur stations and First Tuchankan Defense Squadron completed Kherat Station, opening day Today, the Urdnot Aerospace and Corel Heavy Industries have announced both the completion of Kherat and Shiagur stations, and the completion of the first Tuchankan Defense Squadron. The Defense Squadron takes its personnel from almost every clan on Tuchanka as an assurance that the fleet would not be used to cow clans into submission. The ships in the squadron are almost all cutting edge, Kalanda class frigates, noted for their heavy use of Thanix Weaponry, and Thresher class Cruisers, an almost direct upgrade of the venerable Hierophant class--Full Text here Urdnot Coalition Public School System Opens After months of construction, staff hiring sprees, and figuring out a curriculum, Tuchanka’s first public school system in a thousand years has opened, and almost eighteen thousand young krogan are attending. Full Text here A New Golden Age? Almost a year after the end of the Reaper War, many economists and sociologists are declaring this a new Golden Age for the krogan, in the wake of reconstructed infrastructure, schooling systems, and the more unified governments that have been emerging over the past months. Others are more wary, with Olan Toth saying ‘the Krogan may seem to be improving, but time will tell whether or not this simply devolves into the barbarism they’ve become famous for over the past thousand years.’ (The Volus speaks truth. This may be our golden age, but this may also be the last, most inglorious, fall of the Krogan. Do not fail me, future generations.) Category:Retrospective Category:Krogan